Competencia de Amor
by Josciel
Summary: Una nueva Competencia esta a punto de comenzar. Esta es la ultima de todas esta decidirá quien se quedara con Ranma y las prometidas no permitirán que sea Akane quien gane. Ranma protegerá a su amada con su vida si es necesario.
1. La Competencia Esta cerca

**Hola Aqui traigo mi humilde primer fic sobre Ranma&Akane espero que les guste.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad, si no de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Competencia de Amor<strong>

**Capítulo I: La Competencia Esta cerca.**

Era una mañana ''normal'' en casa de los Tendo un viejecillo con una prenda de ropa interior en sus manos corría a toda velocidad seguido por una hermosa pelirroja ojos azules y esta a su vez era perseguida por su linda y ''delicada'' prometida peli azul y de hermosos ojos avellana que llevaba un mazo gigante dispuesta a mandar a volar a la pelirroja y al viejo pervertido que había robado uno de sus sostenes.

-Vuelva acá viejo pervertido-Gritaba la pelirroja mientras corría persiguiendo al viejo y al mismo tiempo escapaba de las ''caricias'' que su linda prometida le daba cada vez que se encontraba de mal humor.

-Déjame en paz Ranma- gritaba el viejo mientras corría y sacaba una de sus bombas para lanzarla hacia la pelirroja- happ…-En ese momento el viejo era aplastado por una lida chinita que como de costumbre no usaba la puerta, sino que entraba destruyendo una pared de la casa Tendo.

-Shampoo bienvenida, pasa, justo íbamos a desayunar- Se escucho decir a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo mientras servía el desayuno a su padre.

-/ ¡Que hace Shampoo aquí! Rayos más problemas/- pensó la pelirroja al ver a la voluptuosa china parada sobre el viejo maestro.

-¿Airen estar listo para su cita con Shampoo?- Pregunto la chinita cuando mojaba a la pelirroja con agua caliente, esta en el acto se convirtió en un muchacho de cabellos azabaches, este ahora era aprisionado entre los brazos de la china que lo restregaba contra sus voluptuosos pechos.

-Fueltame fampoo - Decía el artista marcial con un tono de voz casi imperceptible debido a lo fuerte que la china lo tenía apretado contra su pecho.

-/oh no/- pensó el joven cuando lograba soltarse del agarre de la china, y comenzaba a sentir un aura roja proveniente de su querida y linda prometida que había pasado de su estado ''Golpear a Ranma'' a su Estado máximo de enojo que era ''Pulverizar a Ranma''.

-Esp… espera… espera Ak... Ak... Akane- balbuceaba el joven artista marcial que sabía que pronto volaría gracias a su prometida.

-¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Se escucho gritar a la linda peli azul mientras un Ranma noqueado completamente surcaba los cielos de Nerima producto de un golpe con el mazo de su prometida.

-Akane-Chan no debiste golpear a Ranma-kun de esa forma- Regaño Kasumi a su hermanita que se sentaba al comedor para tomar su desayuno.

-Onee-Chan Ranma-Kun ya es resistente a los ''golpes de amor'' de Akane- Dijo la mediana con un tono burlesco Tendo mientras reía.

-Quien Ama a ese estúpido pervertido- contesto molesta Akane mientras colocaba su plato vacio en la mesa.-/Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo, Baka/ pensó la mas pequeña de las Tendo que denotaba una tristeza en su ojos avellana.

-Chica violenta jamás tener oportunidad en competencia por el amor de Airen- Dijo confiada la china debido a lo mal que Akane trataba a Ranma, pero aun así la consideraba su rival más peligrosa debido a que Ranma siempre trataba de protegerla.

-¿Competencia?- Dijeron al unísono los Tendo-Saotome- ¿Akane, de qué competencia habla Shampoo?- Pregunto con interés Nabiki que sabía que sacaría una buena ganancia de todo esto.

-Si Akane-chan ¿de qué competencia habla?- preguntaron con un tono maternal Nodoka y Kasumi.

-Ser una competencia para definir quién ser la única prometida de Airen.- Dijo la china dispuesta a marcharse cuando escucho a la peli azul decir:

- Y ¿Quién dice que participare en esa locura? Y peor competir por un pervertido como Ranma- dijo la peli azul orgullosa nunca admitiría que lo amaba y menos frente a su entrometida familia.

-Si chica violenta no competir Shampoo ganar sin problemas.- Dijo mientras reía.

-¿Qué?-Todos la miraban sorprendida sin darse cuenta ella había admitido que Akane era su rival más peligrosa en la carrera por el amor de Ranma. La china se fue al darse cuenta de su error.

-Vaya hermanita parece que hasta Shampoo sabe que Ranma y tu están enamorados- dijo Nabiki cuando se levantaba de la mesa para ir a la escuela.

-Nabiki tiene razón hija-dijo Soun sacando un micrófono- tu y Ranma están enamorados-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Kasumi y los Saotome aplaudían su actuación.

-Nosotros no…- dijo Akane tratando de ocultar el leve tono carmín que adoptaban sus mejillas- Ya dejen de molestar como estar enamorada de un fenómeno como el- dijo la peli azul (*como de costumbre).

- Si, y yo no puedo enamorarme de una fea marimacho, pechos planos como ella- dijo el artista marcial que acaba de llegar sabiendo que él no la veía como le decía pero su orgullo era más fuerte.-Y además..- el joven no termino su frase debido a que fue fuertemente golpeado por su prometida mandándolo por segunda vez en el día a surcar los cielos de Nerima.

-Ya me voy- dijo Akane sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-Escucho eso Saotome-kun- Dijo el patriarca Tendo mirando con complicidad a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento.

-Claro que si Tendo-kun- Contesto este con emoción.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad de casarlos de una vez y unir las escuelas de combate libre- dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo a carcajadas.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo Tendo-kun- dijo el hombre del turbante a su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos.

-Claro que si Saotome-kun-Contesto el hombre del bigote.

AL OTRO LADO DE NERIMA

Una pelirroja caminaba sosteniéndose con un bastón improvisado se quejaba de un golpe en la cabeza-Akane me las pagaras por esto, siempre tienes que ser tan violenta, además ella fue quien empezó todo diciéndome fenómeno, no puedo creer que este enamorado de ti- hizo silencio por un momento para pensar en lo que dijo-/si, enamorado de ella,/- suspiro-/ no puedo creer que lo este, tengo que admitir que no lo quería aceptar pero, desde aquella vez en China me quedo más que claro no lo puedo seguir negando pero ella a veces demuestra que tal vez me ama pero de un segundo a otro lo cambia todo demuestra todo lo contrario, baka kawaii kune/-

- lo mejor que puedes hacer Saotome es decirle lo que sientes sino nunca sabrás si te ama o no - dijo Mousse quien escucho todo lo que Ranma había dicho.

-Eh, Gracias Mousse- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada pensando en que tal vez el pato tenía razón y que debía decírselo a Akane.

-Las chicas competirán por ti mañana- informo el joven pato a Ranma.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto incrédulo-¿Qué clase de competencia es?

-No lo sé. Shampoo solo dijo a la abuela eso nada mas- dijo el joven pato.

-Debo saberlo cuanto antes, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Akane.- Dijo corriendo rápidamente para llegar al Dojo…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Como sera esta vez la competencia... Muy dura esperamos todos jajaja<p>

dejenme sus recomendaciones de como quieren que vaya la historia!

Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews.


	2. ¿Que clase de competencia es?

**Capítulo II: ¿Qué clase de competencia es? **

Bueno no me tarde tanto espero les guste, la competencia está por comenzar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la master Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Era un poco tarde, las autoproclamadas ''prometidas'' debatían si la pequeña Tendo llegaría o no. Un silencio incomodo invadía todo el lugar que era iluminado por una luz azul que provenía del aura de batalla que provenía de las muchachas, enemigas acérrimas solo por una razón: el joven artista marcial llamado Ranma.<p>

La jovencita castaña decidió hablar para romper aquel silencio que la tenia desesperada-Ya basta ya estoy harta, es evidente que ella no vendrá- dijo enfurecida la ojiazul dispuesta a atacar a Shampoo por hacerla perder su tiempo.

-Esta plebeya tiene razón, ya dinos de una vez que clase de competencia es esta china insolente- Dijo la Rosa Negra poniéndose de pie dispuesta a atacar a sus rivales por según ella querer quitarle a su Ranma-Sama.

Poniéndose en posición para defenderse la china dijo para sí- ya que chica violenta no venir todo ser más fácil para Shampoo- Sonrió sacando sus bomboris- Ahora chica espátula y chica loca si querer pelear contra Shampoo, así será, pero Shampoo advertirles que no saldrán muy bien de aquí- Justo cuando se abalanzaban una contra otra para atacarse se abrió la puerta del restaurante y a la vista sorprendida de las muchachas estaba allí para la joven Tendo.

-¡Akane!-Dijo la castaña sorprendida- Pensé que no vendrías, tu dijiste que no te importaba mi Ran-chan- dijo molesta debido a que sabía que sin Akane en su camino todo sería más fácil.

-Akane Tendo, jojojojojojo, no importa, contigo o sin ti, Ranma-Sama será solo mío, jojojojojo- Dijo Kodachi riendo muy confiada, mientras en sus rivales caía una gotita estilo anime y la veían pensando-/ ¿y está loca?/.

Al callar la loca, no perdón Kodachi, la voluptuosa china decidió hablar-Vaya al parecer a chica violenta importarle más Airen de lo que ella decir- dijo riendo, le encantaba ver molesta a Akane- bueno ya que todas estar, Shampoo hablar acerca de la competencia.

-Un momento, ¿y quien dijo que yo voy a participar en esta locura?- dijo la joven Tendo molesta.

-Entonces ¿por qué estar aquí?- pregunto Shampoo- si no participar, chica violenta perder a Airen para siempre-dijo esto muy seria- Acaso, ¿Akane querer perder a Airen?- pregunto la china aunque ella sabia la respuesta.

-Bueno… Yo…- balbuceaba la pequeña Tendo- Participare-dijo decidida- pero no porque me importe ese Baka, pervertido-dijo tratando de justificarse- lo hago para demostrarles que puedo ser mejor que ustedes en lo que sea-dijo con mucha seguridad-/Ranma, Baka, te detesto, siempre me meto en estos problemas por tu culpa/.

EN EL DOJO TENDO

-Ranma-kun pareces muy apurado-dijo Kasumi con un tono maternal- perdona a Akane-chan ella a veces es muy impulsiva y violenta.

-eh… Está bien Kasumi, tú no tienes la culpa de tener una hermana tan poco femenina-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca, necesitaba saber de qué competencia se trataba y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir-¿Y Nabiki la has visto?-pregunto a la mayor de las Tendo.

-Está en su cuarto haciendo sus cuentas- contesto con mucha confianza Kasumi.

-Gracias Kasumi-dijo Ranma encaminándose hacia el cuarto de Nabiki.

-Ranma, hijo, buscas a Akane-chan- dijo Nodoka sonriente por lo varonil que se veía su hijo- ella fue a ver a sus amigas en el Neko hanten, ella dijo que tenía un compromiso allí-dijo esto y siguió caminando- pero tranquilo hijo ella volverá pronto- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo al mencionarle que Akane estaba con las autoproclamadas ''prometidas''.

-Eh... gracias mamá- dijo sonrojado y siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de Nabiki.

Al llegar toco la puerta y Nabiki dijo-Pasa cuñadito ya te estaba esperando- Ranma al escuchar esto se asusto como era posible que sabría que el llegaría- ya se a que vienes y realmente la memoria me falla un poco y no podre ayudarte solo si me das 5000 yens tal vez recupere la memoria- dijo la ambiciosa Nabiki sabiendo que comenzaría a ganar dinero debido a la competencia.

-Deberás que eres tacaña no haces nada de gratis- dijo con enojo el artista marcial- anótalo a mi cuenta necesito saber de qué se trata esta competencia- dijo todavía más enojado debido a que la mediana de las Tendo reía gracias a él.

-Bueno pues esto es lo que logre sacarle a mi hermanita unos minutos después de tu viaje directo al otro lado de Nerima- dijo riendo.

**Flash Back**

Luego de haberle propinado a Ranma un golpe que mataría a cualquiera la pequeña Tendo iba enojada hacia su cuarto pero al pasar junto al cuarto de Nabiki fue jalada hacia el por su hermana que quería saber de qué clase de competencia se trataba para aumentar su ganancias diarias.

- Bueno hermanita, de que competencia hablaba Shampoo- dijo sin vacilar la mediana Tendo.

Akane soltó un sonoro suspiro debido a que sabía que su hermana no la dejaría salir hasta que le dijera todo- bueno, realmente no estoy muy segura, pero por lo que Shampoo dijo, es una competencia en la que cada una tendrá un día completo a Ranma solo para ella- dijo un poco melancólica.

-Sigue no me has dicho en si algo que valga la pena- dijo la mediana Tendo al ver que Akane no decía rápido lo que ella quería que dijera.

-Vaya Nabiki, tu si que no cambias, bueno, cada una en ''su día'' con Ranma podrán hacer todo lo que quieran pero no podrán besarlo no sin antes que Ranma se le declare-dijo la pequeña Tendo.

-¿Y si Ranma no se le declara? Digo deberán hacer algo para hacer que el diga lo que realmente siente por cada una- dijo Nabiki con mucho interés.

-Bueno, si Ranma ya para terminar el día no se ha declarado, cada una deberá decir lo que siente por él y él se verá obligado a responder que es lo que siente por cada una- Dijo Akane triste debido a que Ranma no demuestra amarla como ella lo ama y por eso no tenía pensado participar.

-Por eso esta es definitiva, pero ¿cómo sabrán las otras prometidas que dice Ranma de cada una?- pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno todas tendremos un micrófono escondido en la ropa o en algún lugar que Ranma no pueda notar, y así sabremos todo lo que se digan, y además las otras no podrán interferir en el día de la otra- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-Vaya Shampoo pensó en todo, Akane- dijo con tono más serio- ¿Tu participaras?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación debido al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermana.

-No, no lo hare- Contesto Akane.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**-**Bien cuñadito ya te dije todo lo que se- dijo con una cara de Enojo al recordar todo lo que paso-/El deberá demostrarle que la ama si no Akane sufrirá por el siempre/ pensó para si.

-Gracias Nabiki- dijo dispuesto a irse el chico de la coleta.

-¿Lo harás cierto?- pregunto Nabiki.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto desconcertado Ranma.

-Enserio eres lento cuñadito. La amas Ranma, tienes que seguir el juego de tus ''prometidas'' decirle a cada una lo que sientes por ellas y a Akane decirle que la amas sino nunca sabrás si te ama o no.

-Si lo hare Nabiki- dijo sonrojado ¿acaso era tan evidente lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella?

-Mas te vale ella no sufrirá por ti para siempre- dijo con enojo- no permitiré que la hagas sufrir más.

-Gracias Nabiki- salió del cuarto todavía más decidido a decirle a Akane lo que sentía por ella pero tomaría el consejo de Nabiki seguiría el juego.

-Vaya, por suerte no lo dije todo- comenzó a recordar lo último que su hermana le dijo.

**Flash Back**

-No, no lo hare, ya estoy harta de competir con esas locas por el- dijo enojada, luchando al mismo tiempo por no llorar- y el muy presumido nunca dice nada, él puede hacer todo lo que quiera ya me tiene sin cuidado- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Akane, tu mereces ser feliz y si tu nunca le dices lo que sientes nunca sabrás lo que él siente por ti- dijo muy seriamente- participa y algo me dice que te llevaras una sorpresa.

-Está bien- dijo alegre- pero esta será la última vez que compito por él ni una vez mas lo hare- dijo seria la menor de las Tendo.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**-/Llego el momento esta competencia debe comenzar/-** pensaron Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.

Continuara..

* * *

><p>Ufff debo admitir que Nabiki tiene sentimientos no es una piedra cual será la sorpresa de Akane al participar? Lo sabremos en el próximo capi también se sabra el orden en que las prometidas tendrán su dia con Ranma<p>

Por favor déjenme su reviews! Me encantara leerlos! Gracias a todos por leer mi fic!


	3. Una Rosa con muchas Espinas

Aquí Está el próximo capi espero lo disfruten, este capi pasara de un lugar a otro espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la master Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Una Rosa con muchas Espinas<strong>

Era la mañana del día siguiente, la familia Tendo-Saotome estaba desayunando muy ''tranquilamente'' lo que significa Ranma y Genma peleando por un pescado a la mirada furiosa de Akane y el típico comentario de Nabiki

-_¿Es que acaso no se cansan de pelear?_

-_Jojojojojojo_

Se escucho esta risa ya muy conocida entre los Tendo-Saotome

-/**ya comenzó**/- suspiro la pequeña Tendo al escuchar esta desesperante risa que tanto odiaba.

De repente cayó un pequeño ninja que dijo

- _La señorita Kodachi tiene un mensaje para ti Ranma Saotome._

Cuando termino de decir esto fue aplastado por Kodachi que como de costumbre llenó todo el lugar de pétalos de rosa negra

- _jojojojo, Ranma-Sama te espero en la mansión de la familia Kuno a la hora del almuerzo este será el día en que tu y yo haremos formal nuestra relación y definiremos el dia de nuestra boda, jojojojojojo, no te tardes mi amoooor, jojojojo._

Se escucho su risa mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

-_Ranma, a que se refería con eso de_ - dijoSoun sacando un traje de Kodachi-Será _el día en que tú y yo haremos formal nuestra relación y definiremos el día de nuestra boda, jojojojojojo_- dijo a la mirada de asco de Ranma, Akane y Nabiki y a los aplausos de Kasumi que decía

-_Excelente imitación de Kodachi papá._

-_No estarás pensando en asistir verdad Ranma_.

Dijo Soun tomando un aspecto fantasmagórico que puso los pelos de punta a Ranma.

-_Yo… yo… ya me voy_- dijo Ranma saltando fuera de la casa para escapar de Soun.

-/**Cobarde/- **Pensaron Nabiki y Akane al mismo tiempo.

_**5 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL CUARTO DE NABIKI**_

_**-**__Así que primero Kodachi, hmmm_- dijo la mediana Tendo muy pensativa.

-_Síp, pero fue muy difícil decidir_- Dijo la pequeña Tendo a su hermana, comenzando a relatar lo sucedido el día anterior en el Neko Hanten.

_**Flash Back **_

Las tres ''autoproclamadas prometidas'' se miraban con mucho odio puesto a que todas decían lo mismo.

-_Yo debo ir primero_.

La joven Tendo solo las miraba, realmente no le interesaba si era la primera o la última solo quería terminar con eso ya asi que decidió hablar.

_-¡Pueden _callarse de una sola vez!, porque no solo rifamos los lugares y ya.

-_Akane es una excelente idea_- dijo la castaña sacando cuatro palitos de diferentes tamaños

-_La que saque el más pequeño será la primera, el segundo mas pequeña la segunda y así sucesivamente, ¿está bien?_

-_Shampoo conformarse con eso_- dijo la chinita que sabía que ganaría sin importar el lugar.

-_Está bien, pero no crean que ganaran mi Ranma-Sama me elegirá a mi sin vacilar, jojojojojo_- dijo la rosa negra.

Todas las chicas tomaron un palito, pero ninguna quería verlo, hasta que la joven Tendo dijo:

-_Ya basta todas mostraremos el palito al mismo tiempo y respetaremos los resultados._

-_Bueno está bien, 1...2...3..._

Contó la castaña y todas las muchachas mostraron los palitos, quedando sorprendidas con los resultados.

-_Jojojojo yo_ _sabía que debía ser la primera así esta competencia solo durará un día jojojojo._

-_Sí, ser la segunda no es tan malo- dijo la castaña alegre debido al resultado._

-_Bueno Shampoo ser la tercera, no perder su tiempo creyendo que poder ganar, Airen ser solo de Shampoo._

-/**La cuarta, bueno no importa**/- pensó la joven Tendo un poco alegre por su resultado, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada de que su turno no llegara.

-_Jojojojojojo plebeyas tontas Ranma-Sama será solo mío jojojojo._

-_odio a esta loca_- dijo la ojiazul preparándose para atacarla.

-_Shampoo también odiarla._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Y ya te imaginaras que pasó después_. –Terminó la joven Tendo

-_Sí, Akane ¿crees que ganarás esta competencia?_- pregunto la castaña a su hermana menor.

-_Bueno ¿Ganar? No estoy muy segura_- dijo con un tono triste.

-_Dime Akane, ¿lo amas?_- pregunto Nabiki muy seria.

-_yo… bueno… s… ss… si... creo_- dijo sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-_Akane eso no te sirve ni a ti ni a mí, así no ganarás_- dijo la castaña

-_¡Si lo amo! Y no pienso perder esa competencia_- dijo muy decidida

-_Excelente, si no ganas con esto no hay nada que puedas hacer, y créeme querrás una copia en unos años, pero te costará-_ Dijo mientras grababa a la pequeña Tendo con su cámara de video.

-_Nabiki-_ dijo Akane tomando una faceta fantasmagórica poco común en ella.

-_Está bien, está bien Akane pero no te pongas así, te daré una copia gratis_ – dijo tratando de calmar a su Hermana.

-_Dame_ _esa cámara ahora Nabiki_- dijo con un tono muy tenebroso.

-_Está bien, está bien Toma_- dijo dándole la cámara.

-¡_Gracias!-_ dijo con una linda sonrisa a su hermana y salió del cuarto de su hermana.

-_Esa Akane…-_ dijo la castaña con frustración.

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN EL MISMO CUARTO**_

- _Espero ya estás listo para ir con Kodachi cuñadito_- dijo la mediana Tendo al joven de la trenza.

-_Sí, ya estaba por irme Nabiki-_ dijo decidido el joven artista marcial.

-_Mas te vale que no lo arruines, perderás a Akane si no lo haces bien_- dijo con un tono muy serio

-_Lo sé, y nunca permitiría que se alejara de mí, no podría vivir sin ella_- decía sin percatarse que era grabado por su acompañante.

-_Excelente Ranma esa es la actitud-_ dijo con un tono burlesco la castaña.

-_Tú no cambias Nabiki_- dijo muy enojado, pero no tenía tiempo para pelear con ella por la cámara.

-_Ya me voy_- dijo saliendo la de habitación

-_Suerte Ranma_- dijo riendo debido a que sabía que su ganancia seria MUCHA y además así su hermana sería feliz (*nota: mas la primera que la segunda jajajaja).

_**EN EL NEKO HANTEN**_

-_Chica loca saber las reglas, si desconectar micrófono o decirle a Airen sobre la competencia, estar descalificada- _dijo Shampoo con mucha seriedad.

-_No soy tan tonta como ustedes para no entender china insignificante_- dijo la rosa negra con arrogancia

-_Shampoo solo te lo recordaba, no es necesario que te pongas así Kodachi-_ regaño la jovencita de cabello azulado a la rosa negra por su actitud.

-_Si Kodachi, mas te vale no hacerle algo malo a mi Ran-chan, no te atrevas a poner algo raro en su comida o te las veras conmigo_- dijo la castaña ojiazul amenazante.

-_Yo me largo, tengo que atender a mi Ranma-Sama, jojojojo_- dijo cuando corría fuera del restaurante con rumbo hacia su casa. (*Mansión)

-_Ahora solo queda esperar-_ dijeron las tres chicas que comenzarían a escuchar todo lo que sucediera con Ranma y Kodachi ese día.

_**5 MINUTOS DEPUES EN LA MANSION KUNO **_

Una chica de cabello negro esperaba frente a su casa la llegada de su (*según ella) prometido.

Su cara se lleno de alegría al ver a su amado llegar saltando frente a la puerta de su casa.

-_Ranma mi amor te estaba esperando_ – dijo sonrojada al chico de la trenza.

-_Eh... y dime para que querías verme hoy Kodachi_- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-_Bueno yo, esperaba poder pasar tiempo con mi prometido y así poder decidir nuestro futuro juntos-_ dijo tomando un micrófono y viendo al cielo.

-_Eh… ¿de qué estás hablando Kodachi?_- pregunto nervioso el muchacho

-_Bueno, ya es hora de pasar te prepare una comida exquisita especialmente para ti mi amor, jojojojo-_ dijo con alegría la Rosa negra.

_-¿Eh, comida?-_ pregunto desconfiado

-/**demonios, Kodachi y comida solo puede significar algún fuerte somnífero, debo pensar en algo rápido sino no tengo idea donde pueda despertar**/- pensaba mientras la rosa negra le servía su comida.

-_No… era necesario que te molestaras Kodachi_- dijo sudando helado debido a sus nervios.

-_No es ninguna molestia cocinar para ti mi amor, jojojo_- dijo confiada- l_o hago con todo mi amor y al final del día estaremos muy unidos jojojojo._

-/**A que se refiere con eso**/- pensaron las tres chicas que escuchaban muy atentas todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era increíble, ya era de noche y Ranma seguía poniendo excusas para no comer nada preparado por Kodachi.

-/**El tiempo se acaba debo hablar ya**/- pensó la rosa negra dispuesta a declarar su amor a Ranma.

-_Ranma mi amor, tengo algo que decirte_- dijo con un tono muy meloso

-_Dime Kodachi_- dijo seriamente el artista marcial.

-_Yo_ _TE AMO_- soltó sin vacilar.

-_Ranma mi amor y sé que tu también me amas pero quiero que me lo digas tu_.

-_Kodachi yo…-_dijo pensando en que decir

-_Dime mi amor_- dijo con ilusión.

-_Yo… yo am…-_ vacilaba el joven no sabía que decir.

- _Yo amo a otra persona no a ti, lo siento_- dijo rápidamente quería terminar con eso de una sola vez.

_**EN EL NEKO HANTEN**_

-_Ja lo sabia_- Dijeron saltando y celebrando la joven castaña y la chinita.

-_Eso hasta yo lo sabia chicas, hagan silencio Kodachi está diciendo algo_.

_**EN LA MANSION KUNO**_

El chico de la trenza se atragantaba por un pastelillo que fue introducido por Kodachi en su boca cuando estaba distraído.

_-¿Qué diablos es esto Kodachi?-_ dijo con dificultad el muchacho.

-_Jojojojo, recuerdas que te dije que al final del dia estaríamos muy unidos mi amor_- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Sí, y eso que_.

-_Bueno, primero debo desconectar esto_- dijo quitándose el micrófono.

-_Espera, ayuda por favor_- grito el chico antes de que Kodachi destruyera el micrófono esperando que sus amigas y su prometida (*Akane) escucharan.

-_Jojojojo, falta poco para que caigas a mis pies mi amoooor jojojojo_- dijo riendo.

_**EN EL NEKO HANTEN**_

-¡_Ranma, Maldita loca me las pagara_!- dijeron las tres chicas saliendo desesperadamente del restaurante para ayudar a Ranma.

-_Espérame Ran-Chan allá voy_- dijo Ukyo con enojo.

-_Airen, aguantar Shampoo ir en camino_- Dijo la chinita sacando sus bomboris.

-/**Ranma, espera yo te ayudaré**/- pensó la chica Tendo muy preocupada

_**EN LA MANSION KUNO**_

-_Kodachi nunca había notado que eras tan linda- _decía un Ranma que a mil leguas se notaba que era controlado por un hechizo.

-/**perfecto ahora solo necesita besarme para ser mío para siempre jojojojo**/- pensaba la rosa negra muy feliz debido a que todo saldría de acuerdo a su plan.

-_Permíteme demostrarte mi amor con un beso_- dijo el hechizado Ranma acercándose a Kodachi para besarla.

-_No lo permitiremos_- dijeron las tres chicas golpeando a Ranma dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡_Tu_!- Dijo Ukyo con una mirada de odio- _No digas que no te lo advertí._

-_Akane, llevar a Airen a casa, Shampoo y Ukyo encargarse de la loca_- dijo la china mirando con furia a Kodachi que ya estaba lista para pelear.

-_Está bien, hasta mañana_- dijo la pequeña Tendo cuando se disponía a salir cargando a Ranma.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir este capi,<p>

Como muchos lo más seguro se dieron cuenta Nabiki será el ''confesionario'' de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Jajajaja espero les haya gustado

Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí lo aprecio mucho, déjenme sus reviews por favor =)


	4. Yo Estoy Enamorada de…

Aquí está el cuarto capi, por favor no me maten ^_^ si me matan no hay mas historia ^_^ ojalá les guste a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la master Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Yo Estoy Enamorada de…<strong>

-_Ak… Ak… Akane…_- decía muy sonrojado el chico de la trenza viendo a su prometida a los ojos esperando que ella supiera que quería decirle solo con su mirada.

-_Si… Ran… Ranma…_- contesto la pequeña Tendo a su prometido, ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él.

-_Eh… yo… quería… decirte… que… yo… te… a… am…o_- dijo antes que se le parara el corazón.

_-¿Ranma, hablas enserio_?- dijo Akane en un estado prácticamente de shock lo que menos esperaba era que Ranma tuviera el valor de decirle eso pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz debido a esa declaración.

-_Muy enserio_- dijo el muchacho de la trenza con seriedad no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de ella.

La pequeña Tendo trago saliva era hora de que por fin le confesara sus sentimientos, esta vez nadie los podría interrumpir.

-_Ranma, Yo… también… te… a… amo…_- Dijo con la cara del color de un tomate maduro.

Una expresión de alegría se dibujaba en el rostro de los ahora declarados enamorados, lentamente acercaban sus rostros, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban, estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia para lograr tan añorada unión entre ellos…..

* * *

><p><em>-¿Ranma-kun?, despierta<em>,- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con un tono maternal, y una mirada de ternura había escuchado todo el sueño de Ranma.

_-¿Kasumi?_- preguntó confundido.

-_Estabas_ _soñando con Akane-chan ¿no?, debe saberlo, es lo mejor no esperes a que termine esa competencia._- dijo muy seria Kasumi, luego salio del cuarto de Ranma

-/**Maldición, fue solo un sueño, parecía tan real.** /- pensó con decepción el joven artista marcial, no le importó que Kasumi escuchara, ella no le diría a Akane ella sabía que ellos deben decírselo personalmente.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Akane-chan?, despierta Akane-chan<em>- decía a su hermana la mayor de las Tendo con el mismo tono maternal, y la misma mirada llena de ternura había escuchado (*también) todo el sueño de su hermana.

_-¿Kasumi?-_ se levantó asustada la pequeña Tendo.

- _Despierta, deja de soñar con Ranma-kun_-dijo un poco divertida al ver el rostro de su asustada hermanita.

_-¿Lo escuchaste?_-pregunto con preocupada.

-_Todo hermanita, debes decírselo, ya todos lo sabemos solo ustedes no_.-dijo con una gran sonrisa típica de ella.

_-Todo depende de ustedes- dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana._

-/**un sueño, todo parecía tan real**/- Pensaba con decepción.

* * *

><p>-<em>Definitivamente el sueño de uno era el complemento del otro<em>- dijo para si la mayor de las Tendo

_-¿el sueño de quienes hermana?_- dijo Nabiki parada en la puerta de su hermana.

-_De Akane-chan y Ranma-kun_- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

><p>UNAS HORAS DESPUES<p>

-_Ya era hora que llegaras Akane_- dijo Ukyo con un poco de molestia.

-_Disculpen la tardanza_- dijo apenada la pequeña Tendo.

-_Bueno lo importante es que llegaste_- dijo la oji azul sonriente

-_Shampoo, pensar que chica violenta nunca llegar_- dijo divertida la china.

-_Bueno ya podemos empezar_- dijo Ukyo a Shampoo

_-¿y Kodachi?-_ pregunto Akane, faltaba ella no podían empezar sin ella.

-_Chica loca estar fuera, Ukyo destrozarla_- dijo Shampoo riendo.

_-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-_ pregunto con curiosidad

_-Pues…._- Dijo Ukyo comenzando a contar lo sucedido la noche anterior

**Flash Back**

**-**_Jojojojojo, nunca me atraparan plebeyas tontas_- decía desafiante Kodachi cuando saltaba de una casa a otra mientras era seguida por Ukyo y Shampoo.

-_Esa maldita loca me las pagara por hechizar a mi Ran-chan_- dijo Ukyo con una cara llena de odio, esto asustó a Shampoo.

-_Ukyo deber calmarse-_ dijo preocupada (*¿Shampoo preocupada por Ukyo?)

-_NO hasta que no haga pagar esa loca_- dijo acelerando el paso.

-_Jojojojojo-_ reía Kodachi, cuando… Ukyo logró alcanzarla y Shampoo solo se quedo viendo como Ukyo en cinco segundos tenia noqueada a Kodachi.

-_Ahora si ya puedo estar calmada_- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-_Ahora ser turno de Shampoo_- dijo Shampoo que de una sola patada mando a una Rosa negra a surcar los cielos de Nerima (*qué raro por lo general es Ranma el que hace eso XD).

**Fin del flash back**

-_Sí que la destrozaron_- dijo sorprendida la pequeña Tendo.

_-Ukyo destrozarla_- dijo riendo Shampoo.

-_Bueno…_- dijo sonrojada Ukyo.

-_Nosotras empezar ahora_- dijo Shampoo seria.

-_Toma Ukyo, este es el nuevo micrófono_- dijo sonriente Akane.

- _Gracias Akane, bueno ya me voy, ya es muy tarde_- dijo apurada la castaña.

-¿Espera ya invitaste a Ranma?- pregunto extrañada Akane

-_Ya lo hice, con un okonomiyaki_- dijo radiante la castaña debido a que ese día seria su cita.

* * *

><p>UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN UCHAN'S<p>

_-¿Ryoga?_- dijo extrañada la castaña al verlo frente a su restaurante.

_-¿Ukyo? ¿Qué haces en Kyoto?- _pregunto el eterno perdido.

Una pequeña gotita apareció en la frente de la castaña.

_-¡Que lindas esas flores! ¿Para quién son?_- pregunto alegre no sabía porque le ilusionaba que fueran para ella.

-_¿Eh?... A estas flores, son para Akane_- dijo, pero se arrepintió debido a que la expresión de la castaña cambio y un aura roja la cubría.

-_Lárgate de aquí_- dijo Ukyo con enojo mandando a volar al joven eternamente perdido.

* * *

><p>-**Que linda se miraba, que diablos estoy pensando**/- se golpeo mentalmente debido a sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que estaba volando.

* * *

><p>-**Ese tonto de Ryoga, todo Akane, Akane, Akane es lo único que sabe decir**/- se golpeo mentalmente no podía creer que estaba celosa de él.

-/**no, tu amas a Ran-chan**/- pensaba una y otra vez cuando vio llegar a su amigo de la infancia.

-_Ran-chan, entra por favor_- dijo emocionada la castaña.

-_Hola U-chan_- dijo alegre Ranma.

_-¿Tienes Hambre? Te preparé unos cuantos Okonomiyakis_- dijo con mucha emoción.

-_Gracias U-chan traigo mucha hambre_- dijo mientras la castaña le servía un Okonomiyaki.

* * *

><p>HORAS DESPUES EN EL NEKO HANTEN<p>

-_Ufff… ellos sí que tuvieron muchas aventuras cuando eran niños solo de eso han hablado_- dijo un poco aburrida la pequeña Tendo.

-_Callar Akane, Ukyo estar diciendo algo_- dijo seria Shampoo.

-_Ya era hora_- dijo con interés Akane

* * *

><p>EN EL U-CHAN'S<p>

-_Ran-chan, ya casi termina el día, y no quería que terminara sin poderte decir algo muy importante que siento desde hace mucho tiempo_.- dijo sonrojada la castaña.

-_Dime U-chan sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras_- dijo confiado el chico de la trenza.

-_Bueno… yo… es… estoy enamorada de…_

En ese momento la puerta del restaurante fue abierta por…

-¿_Ryoga?_- dijo la castaña.

_-¿De Ryoga? Bueno no esta tan mal, oye P-chan si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga te las veras conmigo-_ dijo muy serio el chico de la trenza.

-¿_Ukyo tu_?- dijo muy sonrojado el chico cerdo.

-_Bueno los dejo para que conversen, Adiós_- dijo Ranma saliendo del restaurante.

Ukyo no sabía que decir, prácticamente había dicho que amaba a Ryoga, no sabía en realidad si era mentira o no.

-/**Me gustaría saber**/- pensó la castaña.

-_Vaya, mas flores ¿Para quién son? Seguro para tu Akane- san_-dijo otra vez demostrando celos.

-_En realidad cuando las compre pensé en ti_- dijo muy sonrojado.

_-¿Enserio?-_ Dijo muy alegre no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó y sin darse cuenta lo beso, realmente no le desagradaba la idea de estar con Ryoga.

* * *

><p>EN EL NEKO HANTEN<p>

Dos chicas estaban increíblemente sorprendidas nunca pensaron que el día terminaría así.

-_Bueno ya me voy mañana será tu día Ukyo y yo te vigilaremos_- dijo con desconfianza la pequeña Tendo.

-_Ukyo estar muy ocupada con chico cerdo no creo que asistir_- dijo confiada Shampoo.

-_Eso ni lo pienses, allí estaré_-se escuchaba desde el parlante desde donde escuchaban todo.

_-¿Ukyo? ¿Puedes escucharnos?_- pregunto muy extrañada Akane

_-Sí, y tranquila Akane allí estaré…_

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

Holaaa! Como están? Espero que les haya gustado ^_^

Dejenme sus reviews pero por favor o me maten recuerden que sin mi no hay mas historia ^_^


	5. Ya Es Suficiente

_**UFFF debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo disculpen la tardanza estado muy ocupada últimamente y por eso no podía escibrir este capi, no es el mejor, realmente no me encuentro muy satisfecha de él pero espero que les guste. Y valga sus reviews. ^_^**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la master Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V: Ya Es Suficiente<strong>

* * *

><p>Eran las 05:00 A.M., nuestro joven artista marcial favorito descansaba sobre el tejado de una casa de Nerima.<p>

-/_**Debo estar preparado**__/-_ Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez lo mismo.

-/_**Como le diré lo que siento por ella**__/_- Era su principal preocupación en ese momento cuando fue aplastado violentamente por la bicicleta de la hermosa china molesta, ella al instante se aparto de él, saltó de su bicicleta y comenzó a abrazar a Ranma contra sus voluptuosos pechos.

-_Airen ir con Shampoo a una cita esta tarde ¿verdad?-_ decía muy sonriente Shampoo.

-_Fhampoo fueltame fo fuefo fesfifar_- decía de una manera inentendible, el casi ahogado artista marcial.

_-¿Qué decir Shampoo no entender?-_ dijo la china soltando a Ranma.

-_Que me soltaras_- dijo irritado el joven de la trenza.

- _Shampoo esperar a Airen en Neko Hanten para que Airen declarar su amor a Shampoo_- decía cada vez mas sonriente tomando su bicicleta se fue.

-_Esa Shampoo, siempre tiene que estar aplastándome con su estúpida bicicleta-_ bufo con desdén.

-_/__**Pero pronto dejará de ser así, muy pronto/**_ Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se paró, y comenzó su viaje de Regreso al Dojo ya era hora de desayunar y debía estar bien alimentado para la tarde,

-_¡No Mas Prometidas Locas!- _Grito con alegría.

_**-/¡Lo que significa… no más golpes de Shampoo, y lo que es mejor no mas vuelos directos por parte de Akane!/- **_La alegría del muchacho aumentaba cada vez mas conforme a todo lo bueno que esa competencia le había traído, su vida seria definitivamente mucho más fácil de lo que ha sido, esa competencia era de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida.(*No mas que Akane, Akane es lo mejor de la vida de Ranma todos lo sabemos^_^)

* * *

><p>UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN U-CHAN'S<p>

-_Vaya Ukyo parece que te fue muy bien con Ryoga-kun- _dijo divertida la pequeña Tendo a Ukyo que preparaba unos okonomiyakis.

-_eh…_- La castaña lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse al extremo.

_-¿Chica violenta estar preparada para saber lo que Airen sentir por Shampoo? Lo que significa que tener que olvidarse de él- _Dijo Shampoo para molestar a Akane que no hizo más que ignorarla.

-_Ya basta Shampoo, ni siquiera sabes que siente Ranma por ti como para decirle eso a Akane- _dijo muy molesta la castaña a la china arrogante.

-_Eso estar muy claro, y Ukyo no debe meterse, mejor ocuparse de chico cerdo-_ el comentario de Shampoo hizo que Ukyo callara y se sonrojara mas.

-_Ya basta de pelear es mejor que te vayas Shampoo_- dijo con un tono de molestia la peli azul_._

_-Si Shampoo y no intentes ponerle algo a Ran-chan en su comida o te las veras conmigo ya viste lo que le sucedió a Kodachi- _Dijo la castaña amenazante.

-_Shampoo no ser tonta –_ dijo la chica del cabello purpura.

-_Toma Shampoo este es otro micrófono tu no escucharas lo que Ukyo o yo Digamos-_dijo la peli azul con mucha tranquilidad.

Shampoo tomó el micrófono y salió del lugar con rumbo al Neko Hanten...

* * *

><p>POCOS MINUTODESPUES EN EL NEKO HANTEN<p>

-_Airen, venir hacia acá y si pato tonto querer comer deberá ser nuestro esclavo-_ dijo la china al joven pato cegatón que solo se limitaba a darle la razón no podía no comer, así que dejaría su orgullo a un lado y les serviría a Shampoo y a Ranma.

-/_**Estoy Harto de que Shampoo me trate como su sirviente, bueno servirle a ella no es malo pero, servirle a Saotome…/**_- pensaba furioso el pato pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su más grande enemigo, bueno en realidad era el único y solo por una chica a la que Ranma se le notaba que no le interesaba, todo el mundo sabía que el amaba a Akane solo ellos no, porque las prometidas lo sabían (*solo Kodachi que es una loca no) de alguna forma al no ver que Ranma dijera algo de esto lo dudaron y eso les dio esperanzas.

-_Hola Mousse, Shampoo ¿cómo están?- _pregunta muy rara en Ranma pero por alguna razón ese día se sentía muy feliz.

-¡_Airen!- _dijo emocionada la chica del cabello purpura_. _

_-Hola Shampoo- dijo _Ranma con poca emoción_._

_-Mousse, Airen tener hambre traer algo de comer para Shampoo y para Airen- _dijo Shampoo con arrogancia como quien le habla a un criado.

-/ ¡_**Ya estoy harto! Ya quiero que termine este estúpido día/-**_ dijo fastidiado el chico pato que no tuvo otra que tener que obedecer.

* * *

><p>EN U'CHAN'S<p>

-_Pobre_ _Mousse, Shampoo lo ha tratado tan mal_- dijo nuestra noble Akane.

-_Sí, y el siempre le es tan fiel a ella_- dijo la castaña dándole la razón a la peli azul.

-_Si él quisiera la dejaría pero en realidad la ama sino no la soportaría tanto- _ dijo Akane con lastima al pobre chico cegatón.

_-¿Tú crees que Shampoo en el fondo sienta lo mismo por él?_- dijo la castaña pensativa.

-_Pues posiblemente, aunque no lo demuestre mucho se preocupa por él- _dijo la peli azul.

-_Y más de una vez la he visto ponerse celosa cuando chicas que llagan al restaurante le coquetean, y lo que hace es que Mousse derrame algo sobre ellas para que se vayan molestas con el- _dijo la castaña sonriendo, al recordar ese día.

-_Si yo también lo recuerdo.- _Dijo la peli azul.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_Buenas tardes señoritas, bienvenidas al Neko Hanten, que desean para comer hoy_- Dijo muy caballeroso el chico de los lentes, a tres chicas muy lindas que lo miraban muy lujuriosamente.

-_Buenas tardes, primero ¿Cómo te llamas?- _dijo una de las tres chicas que era de ojos azules.

-¿_Eh?... Me llamo Mousse –_dijo con naturalidad el chico de los lentes ya era común que le preguntaran eso no sabía por qué.

-_Mousse, que lindo nombre_- dijeron en coro, con un tono muy coqueto las tres chicas.

-¡_Mousse!_- dijo la china con un tono molesto.

-_Dime Shampoo_- dijo con ilusión el chico pato.

-_Venir, llevar esta orden hace mucho que el señor estar esperando por su comida-_ dijo enojada Shampoo.

-_Ya voy Shampoo, un momento señoritas ya vuelvo_- dijo el cegatón.

Unos segundos después el joven pato volvía cargado con una bandeja llena de platos con Ramen, cuando una jovencita castaña ojos azules miraba con curiosidad toda la escena.

_**-/¿Ukyo?**_ _**Ser perfecto/- **_Pensó la china cuando una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡_Ukyo!- _exclamó Shampoo fingiendo emoción.

-¿_Shampoo?- _dijo la castaña al ver a la china corriendo hacia ella, empujando a Mousse y este dejaba caer todo el ramen sobre las muchachas que hacía unos segundos le estaban coqueteando… 

-_Lo… Lo… Siento- _dijo el joven pato al ver el desastre que había provocado.

-_Está bien_- dijo una de las muchachas.

-_Nosotras, logramos notar que fue esa chica quien te empujo._

_-Sabemos que no fue tu culpa- _Contestaron la tres chicas con la mayor tranquilidad.

-_Gracias- _Dijo el joven Pato haciendo una reverencia a las chicas.

-_Pero, no queremos causarte más problemas con esa chica así que nos iremos ''molestas''- _dijo suavemente y de una manera muy dulce la chica de ojos azules mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-_Está bien, muchas gracias-_dijo el joven pato con complicidad.

Las tres chicas salieron fingiendo mucha molestia, su molestia era real pero no era contra Mousse era contra la peli purpura que había causado todo ese desastre.

Fuera del restaurante una chica peli azul escuchaba como tres chicas se quejaban de cómo una chica de cabellos morados había hecho que el pobre de Mousse le tirara ese ramen encima.

-/_**¿Shampoo? ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?/**_- pensaba extrañada la peli azul por el extraño comportamiento de Shampoo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-_Escucha Shampoo está diciendo algo...- _dijo la castaña a Akane para que pusiera atención.

* * *

><p>EN EL NEKO HANTEN<p>

Las horas habían pasado Shampoo ordenando a Mousse que trajera comida, ya se sentía demasiado satisfecho.

-/_**Si como alguna cosa más explotaré/**_ - pensaba el chico mientras el joven pato traía de muy mala gana más comida.

_-Mousse, apresurarse Airén tener hambre- _Decía la chica de cabellos morados.

-_Mousse, no traigas nada ya es suficiente- _Dijo con mucha seriedad el artista marcial.

-_Shampoo, estar segura que Airen querer mas- _Dijo Shampoo con un tono meloso.

-_No, Shampoo, Ya es Suficiente, es mejor terminar de una vez con esto_- Dijo seriamente el artista marcial decidido a terminar todo eso.

-¿_A que referirse Airen con ''terminar esto''?- _dijo con miedo la joven china.

-_Espera Saotome, primero yo deseo decirle algo a Shampoo- _Dijo Mousse irritado.

_-¿eh? Está bien- _dijo sin entender el artista marcial.

-_Shampoo yo te amo, pero no pienso seguir permitiendo que me trates como tu esclavo, ya estoy harto de lo mismo y no seguiré- _Dijo Mousse con un tono lleno de tristeza.

-_Mousse…- _Dijo la joven china, nunca pensó que su más fiel pretendiente le diría eso, no podía comprender porque eso le dolía, si le dolía como era posible eso, ¿acaso sentía algo por él? No podía ser posible.

-_¿Terminaste Mousse?-_ pregunto el joven artista marcial.

-_Si Ranma, puedes terminar con tu asunto, yo me largo- _ dijo el joven pato con molestia.

-_Espera, ¿te vas? ¿Dónde?- _Preguntó Ranma.

-_Regreso a casa ya no tengo un motivo valido por seguir en este lugar- _dijo Mousse saliendo del restaurante.

-_Mousse regresar a la cocina- _Gritó Shampoo con enojo.

-_Sí, mi querida Shampoo_- dijo el joven pato a lo que el artista marcial dejo sorprendido realmente le creyó a Mousse se miraba tan serio diciendo lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>EN EL U'CHAN'S<p>

-¿_Tu le creíste?-_ preguntó la castaña con un tono aburrido.

-_Para nada, sabía que volvería rápidamente_- contesto la peli azul nada sorprendida.

* * *

><p>EN EL NEKO HANTEN<p>

-_Mousse traer dos platos de ramen Shampoo tener hambre- _dijo Shampoo mientras abrazaba a Ranma que se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

-_Aquí los traigo_- dijo sonriente el joven pato que, venía tan distraído que no se fijo en un charco de agua que había en el suelo, este hizo que Mousse resbalara tirando los platos al aire y en su intento por tomarlos de nuevo golpeo a Shampoo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-_Vaya, vaya, jajajaja parece que lo lograste Mousse- _decía Cologne muy divertida.

_-¿Abuela? ¿a qué se refiere?- _pregunto Ranma extrañado.

-_Mousse_ _venció a Shampoo, así que ella ya no es más tú prometida ex yerno_- dijo riendo Cologne.

-_Ahora Shampoo es la prometida de Mousse, excelente, felicidades Mousse, que sean muy felices, ya me voy- _decía saliendo del restaurante el artista marcial.

* * *

><p>EN U'CHAN'S<p>

-_Bueno Akane, Ranma es todo tuyo- _dijo divertida la castaña debido a la cara que tenia la pequeña Tendo.

-_Bueno… aun no- _dijo la pequeña Tendo.

-_¿Por qué lo dices?- _pregunto la joven oji-azul.

-_Ranma no dijo lo que sentía por Shampoo, y Shampoo no se conformara con lo sucedido hoy_- dijo muy seria la pequeña Tendo.

* * *

><p>UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL PARQUE<p>

Una chica de cabello purpura tenias varios minutos de estar hostigando al joven artista marcial pidiéndole que le dijera que la amaba y que venciera a Mousse ya se sentía molesa por tanta negativa.

-_Airen deber decir a Shampoo que el la ama y vencer a Mousse- _decía Shampoo con un tono molesto.

-¡_NO! Shampoo entiende no te amo, y tu debes respetar a tu prometido- _Dijo molesto ya estaba aburrido de lo mismo.

-¿_Si no amar a Shampoo a quien amar?- _dijo molesta la chica, ese no te amo, no le había dolido pero debía indagar por su orgullo.

-_bueno… yo…- _de solo pensarlo se ponía nervioso no lo podía creer, ella ni siquiera estaba allí.

-_Vamos Ranma se hombre y dilo de una vez- _dijo una voz que provenía desde unos árboles del parque.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido al ver a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de Shampoo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Háganmelo saber por favor<strong>

**Quien creen que es esa mujer misteriosa? adivinen... jajajajaja le doy un premio a quien adivine jajajaja**

**Quiero darle mis especiales muestras de gratitud a Hatake-Katia, Gracias por tus consejos Katia es genial tener una amiga como tú.**


	6. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es muy corto. Muchas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic se los agradezco mucho es un honor que me dejen sus tan lindos reviews que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, espero les guste ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la master Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: No Todo Es Lo Que Parece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunto el muy sorprendido artista marcial.

-_Vine para que digas de una vez a quien amas en realidad- _dijo la mujer que seguía detrás de Shampoo.

Shampoo volteó para saber con quien hablaba Ranma, ¿Acaso era ella la mujer a la en realidad Ranma amaba? Volteó llevándose una gran sorpresa no podía ser ella la mujer a la que Ranma amaba, pero, ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera a quien amaba Ranma?

_-¿Qué pasa Shampoo? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma- _Dijo Nabiki divertida al ver la expresión de la chica de cabellos purpura.

-_Acaso, ¿tu ser mujer a quien Airén amar?-_ dijo con un tono de molestia mientras un aura roja rodeaba su cuerpo lo que puso en estado de alerta a Ranma.

-¿_Yo? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Y si la respuesta fuera así? ¿Qué harías?- _Preguntaba muy divertida la castaña parecía no importarle que Shampoo estaba a punto de atacarla.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Nabiki?- _Dijo con preocupación debido a que Shampoo sacaba sus bomboris para atacar.

_-Yo sé lo que hago… Mi Amor- _Dijo con un tono seductor para hacer creer a la china que hablaba enserio, Ranma sabía muy bien que Nabiki quería provocar a Shampoo nada más.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, la china se abalanzó contra la joven de cabellos castaños, esta solo saltaba para evitarla, cuando la china se preparaba para dar un golpe que acabaría con ella, solo la golpeó en la cabeza con uno de sus propios bomboris, Shampoo cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

-_**/Es muy buena no sabía que Nabiki practicaba artes marciales/-**_ pensaba el sorprendido artista marcial.

Nabiki se encontraba sentada sobre una de las bancas del parque, cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida del joven artista marcial.

-_Si no se lo dijiste a ella ¿cómo se lo dirás a Akane?-_ Pregunto muy seria.

-_Bueno… yo…- _dijo muy sonrojado no se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que sería decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-_Vaya el gran Ranma Saotome le tiene miedo a decirle a su Akane, lo mucho que la ama, jajaja-_reía muy divertida la mediana de las Tendo, le encanta divertirse a costa de los demás.

-_Yo no le temo a nada, mañana para esta hora Akane sabrá de lo mucho que la amo-_ dijo con mucha seguridad, la estrategia de Nabiki había funcionado, su enorme ego, es una de sus mayores desventajas, pero a la vez una virtud.

-¿_Airen, amar a chica violenta?- _Pregunto la chica de cabellos purpura.

-_Bueno… yo… este…- _una gotita aparecía en la frente de Nabiki. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple pregunta lo asustara tanto.

-¿_Eres hombre o qué Ranma?- _Dijo molesta la castaña, ya estaba muy cansada de él y sus tonterías.

-_Sí, La amo… hace mucho tiempo- _Soltó sin pensarlo, el semblante de Shampoo cambio su mirada mostraba tristeza, pero no era mucho, no como se esperaría de la China loca que esta ''enamoradísima'' de él, Shampoo se retiro, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-_Debemos irnos ya es muy tarde, estarán preocupados por ti- _dijo Ranma, a la castaña que solo se limito a pararse asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>EN EL DOJO TENDO<p>

-_Papá, Nabiki y Ranma no han regresado, y ya es muy tarde-_ informaba Kasumi a su padre con un tono lleno de preocupación.

-_Ranma, puede cuidarse solo- _Exclamó Genma con tranquilidad.

-_Pero Nabiki no, buaaaa, pobre de mi pequeña, donde podrá estar- _lloraba el padre más llorón de la historia, **(*Ja que Nabiki no puede cuidarse sola, no en esta historia Soun)**.

-_Yo iré a buscarlos- _Dijo la pequeña Tendo saliendo en busca de su prometido y su hermana.

* * *

><p>EN ALGUNA CALLE DE NERIMA<p>

Una joven castaña de cabello corto y un joven de cabellos azabaches que llevaba una trenza caminaban de regreso a su casa y sostenían una plática muy divertida.

-_¿y cómo es que sabes artes marciales?- _Preguntó curioso Ranma.

-_Siempre las he practicado, pero nadie lo sabe, prefiero que sea Akane quien esté al frente del Dojo-_ dijo con tranquilidad viendo el cielo.

Así siguieron de regreso al Dojo, platicando tranquilamente, cuando en una parte de la calle Nabiki tropezaba con una piedra que fue lanzada hacia ella por una sombra que desaparecía en un instante **(*adivinen quien) **pero fue salvada por el joven artista marcial, que no pudo evitar caer, pero aun así logro que ella no cayera al suelo, y con el golpe en el suelo sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca casi a la distancia de un beso, pero aunque así lo pareciera no era así sus labios no se unieron.

Y Aunque no fue así, los ojos de una joven cabellos azules vieron lo contrario, no podía creer lo que veía su propia hermana besando a su Ranma, ¿Cómo podía? Ella que sabía muy bien cuanto amaba a ese hombre, luchaba inútilmente por no llorar, sus lágrimas salían sin permiso.

-_Eso, estuvo cerca- _Dijo la castaña volteando hacia un lado, lo que vio hizo que se sintiera como la peor mujer del mundo aunque sabía que nada había pasado, pero su hermana no lo sabía.

-_Si…- _Dijo volteando el joven artista marcial viendo la imagen de su prometida corriendo a toda velocidad.

-_Akane…- _Dijeron ambos disponiéndose a correr tras ella.

-/_**Akane no es lo que parece, no puedes arruinar todo lo que estabas a punto de tener solo por un simple accidente/-**_ Pensaba Nabiki muy preocupada, debía arreglar lo que estaba pasando…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff pensaban que todo ya estaba arreglado?, pues lamento decirles que no, si llegaron hasta aquí y todavía no tienen ganas de matarme por enredar todo mas, se los agradezco ustedes saben que si me matan no hay mas historia... jajajaja, tranquilas (Os) pronto se arreglaran las cosas, ustedes creen que el titulo de este capi va con su contenido? si es asi dejenme su review, si les gusto dejenme su review, y si no les gusto dejenme su review<strong>

**Próximo capitulo: Te Amo...**

**Sakudepp: Felicidades! realmente no pense que alguien adivinaria!**


	7. Te Amo

_**Hola! Yo se lo que están pensando: como se atreve a venirnos con un simple hola después de habernos hecho esperar tanto… Bueno les quiero pedir disculpas, espero que el capitulo compense mi tardanza ^_^ muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus lindos reviews es lo que más me inspira a seguir ^_^ bueno sin más que decir aquí va:**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: TE AMO…<strong>

* * *

><p>Una chica cabellos azules entraba corriendo a su casa, llorando, nunca podrían reparar el gran dolor que su traición le había causado, entro en su cuarto cerró la puerta, se acostó sobre su cama, y comenzó a dejar salir todo ese dolor que oprimía su pecho.<p>

-_Akane, hija ¿Qué te sucede?- _Preguntó Soun muy preocupado después de haber visto a su hija entra llorando.

-_¿Qué hizo Ranma esta vez?-_ Preguntó con cara de decepción Genma, su hijo siempre hería a Akane.

-_Déjenme tranquila- _Dijo tratando de modular la voz para que no notaran su llanto.

* * *

><p>En esos momentos una pelirroja seguida de una castaña entraban a su casa muy apresurados, esta situación no podía pasar de ese día, todo debía terminar esa misma noche (*<em><strong> ¿o realmente comenzar? ¿Qué creen? )<strong>_.

_-Nabiki detente- _dijo Kasumi que salía de la cocina para hablar con su hermana que subía las escaleras con rumbo al cuarto de su hermana.

-_Kasumi, ¿por qué me detienes?-_Preguntó extrañada a su hermana mayor.

-_Dime ¿qué sucedió?-_ dijo con tono de desaprobación.

-_Vamos te contaré todo espero Ranma logre arreglarlo todo- _dijo con un tono lleno de preocupación.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ranma, no dejaré que sigas molestando a Akane- <em>Decía un Genma furioso ya no podía permitir la irresponsabilidad de su hijo y peor su falta de tacto con su prometida.

-_Apártate, no es tu problema- _dijo Ranma disponiéndose a pelear, su padre no se quitaría de su camino.

-_Pero si el mío y no permitiré que mi pequeña sufra por tu culpa Ranma- _dijo Soun también listo para pelear.

Al ver esto Ranma dudó por un momento pelear contra ellos, pero Akane era más importante, nada ni nadie permitiría que él la perdiera, dio un salto sobre sus contrincantes que contestaron con varias patadas y puños, que sucedía Ranma estaba siendo masacrado a golpes, luego de que Soun y Genma golpearan a Ranma hasta que callera inconsciente, lo encerraron en el dojo ni ellos mismo creían lo que acababa de suceder.

-/_**Este es el momento perfecto para escapar/**_- pensó con alegría su plan había dado resultado y escapo por una ventana.

* * *

><p>Decidió subir por el tejado y entrar por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida ella estaba llorando desconsolada, le dolía en el alma verla así pero aún mas le dolía saber que ella sufría por su culpa, ella todavía no se daba cuenta de que él estaba en su habitación, se decidió por romper el silencio aclarando su voz dijo:<p>

-_Akane…- _dijo con un tono de voz que al escucharlo la piel de nuestra peli azul preferida se erizó por completo.

-¿_Qué haces aquí Ranma?- _Dijo enojada.

-_YO… bueno… quería… decirte que… lo que… viste…- _no pudo terminar su frase porque nuestra querida Akane lo mando a volar sin siquiera escuchar una palabra de lo que decía.

_-¡No entres a mi habitación sin permiso!-_ gritó viendo como Ranma volaba a través del cielo de Nerima.

* * *

><p>-<em>Entonces Akane cree que tu y Ranma se besaron-<em> dijo Kasumi que comprendía perfectamente la situación.

-_Pero no fue así- _Dijo Nabiki, que salía de su cuarto junto con su hermana mayor.

-_Pobre Akane debe estar sufriendo mucho.-_ dijo con preocupación Kasumi.

_-Es mi turno, de intentar razonar con Akane.-_ Dijo luego de escuchar el rotundo fracaso de Ranma.

-_**/Ellos deben arreglar esta situación, pero en caso de que no logren nada este pequeño video me servirá mucho/**_- pensaba muy sonriente Kasumi tal parecía que si Nabiki no lograba nada ella arreglaría todo.

* * *

><p>-<em>Akane déjame entrar- <em>Dijo Nabiki por milésima vez, no estaba dispuesta a desistir.

-_Lárgate Nabiki, tú no tienes nada de qué hablar conmigo-_ Nabiki se sorprendió nunca Akane le había hablado de esa manera, debía estar muy dolida.

Abrió la puerta con una copia que hizo de la llave del cuarto de Akane para alguna emergencia, esta era la perfecta ocasión para usarla, al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con una bokken en las manos y una mirada llena de furia.

-_Lárgate Nabiki, no quiero hacerte daño, ya déjenme en paz-_ esto realmente asustó a Nabiki lo que la hizo desistir de sus intenciones nunca Akane la había amenazado bueno no de esa forma salió del cuarto de su hermana era mejor evitar una pelea, esperaría a que Akane se calmara.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Parece que es mi turno/**_- pensaba una sonriente Kasumi mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-_Akane ábreme por favor- _dijo con ese tono dulce que la caracteriza.

-/_**Kasumi no puedo tratarla mal/**_- Pensó abriendo la puerta tratando de sonreír pero cuando Kasumi cerró la puerta rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hermana.

-_Ellos se besaron… Kasumi… frente a mis ojos- _decía una desconsolada Akane a su hermana que no dejaba su sonrisa.

-_Akane… deja de llorar- _Dijo muy seriamente a su hermana menor.

La chica solo asintió y tratando de contenerse, Kasumi no hizo más que poner una cámara de video en su escritorio y decir:

-_Míralo-_ dijo muy sonriente la castaña estaba segura que así todo se arreglaría.

-¿_Qué es?-_ preguntó sin entender el por qué del video y que contenía.

-_Tú solo míralo- _dijo con mucha seguridad.

La peli azul comenzó a ver el video…

* * *

><p><strong>VIDEO TAPE<strong>

-_Más te vale que no lo arruines, perderás a Akane si no lo haces bien_- dijo con un tono muy serio.

-_Lo sé, y nunca permitiría que se alejara de mí, no podría vivir sin ella_- decía sin percatarse que era grabado por su acompañante.

-_Excelente Ranma esa es la actitud-_ dijo con un tono burlesco la castaña.

**FIN DEL VIDEO TAPE**

* * *

><p><em>-Ranma… tu…- <em>Dijo muy sorprendida por la declaración que acababa de ver, se encontraba en un estado de shock, pero a la vez se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, no podía creer que SU Ranma la amaba.

_-Te ama- _terminaron la frase ambas hermanas de la peli azul, ambas hermanas salieron al ver en la ventana al joven artista marcial.

_-Akane… Yo… Te… Am… Amo…-_ Soltó muy sonrojado por fin esas palabras que tanto deseaba decir y ella deseaba escuchar, pero este momento no fue perfecto, el recuerdo de ese maldito beso que ella muy bien vio y nunca olvidaría.

-_A me amas, pero eso no cambia que tu besaste a mi hermana, mentiroso_- gritó mandando a volar a su prometido por segunda vez esa noche.

-_Akane, ¿qué sucede y Ranma?- _preguntó preocupada Kasumi que entraba junto con Nabiki al cuarto de su hermana.

-_No traten de engañarme ese video lo grabaron hoy solo para que yo la muy tonta no me diera cuenta de lo que Nabiki y el tienen- _Soltó de una manera muy venenosa (*pobre Kasumi).

-_NO PASO NADA- _dijo con mucho enojo Nabiki ya no podía aguantar más a Akane.

-¡_Mentirosa!- _Grito Akane con todas sus fuerzas_._

_-YO puedo ayudar a aclarar la verdad- _dijo una voz misteriosa desde la ventana.

Este asustó a las tres muchachas...

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno Aquí está el capitulo 7 espero les haya gustado, no me maten por favor fue Akane quien lo arruinó no yo.<strong>_

_**Espero merezca sus reviews déjenme saber si valió la pena. Adivinen quien es? **_

_**Es cortito porque este capi lo dividí en dos partes, asi que no se desesperen por favor,**_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^_^**_

_**Un beso, Josciel**_


	8. Tal Y Como Debe Ser

_**Hola! Aquí está el capitulo 8! Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Un muy especial agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de pasar por mi historia! Y muchísimas gracias a todos lo que después de leerla me permiten saber su opinión acerca de la historia es muy lindo escribir y que mis lectores me dejen saber su opinión! Les Adelanto que en este capi se cumplirá lo que una de mis lectoras me pidió al principio de la historia: Que nuestra chica gane la competencia siendo ella misma. Y en la última parte no me maten porfis.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO VIII: Tal Y Como Debe Ser<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quién es?- <em>Preguntaron al unísono las confrontadas Nabiki y Akane al ver la sombra ante sus ojos.

-_Oh señor Sasuke pase- _Dijo de una manera fraternal la mayor de las Tendo.

-_Gracias señorita Kasumi- _Dijo el pequeño ninja bajando de la ventana.

-¿_Y cómo piensas que puedes solucionar esto?-_ dijo Nabiki con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo con enojo.

-_Pues verán, yo regresaba de hacer unas compras de la tienda…-_ dijo el ninja comenzando a recordar- _cuando vi a la joven Shampoo dispuesta a lanzarle una piedra a la joven Nabiki y como es trabajo mío tomar fotos a Ranma en cualquiera de sus aspectos, comencé a fotografiar todo lo que sucedía desde el momento en que la joven Shampoo lanzaba la piedra hasta cuando la señorita Nabiki fue salvada por Ranma- _termino el ninja de contar pero las tres jóvenes seguían sin entender como eso podría ayudar en algo.

-_¿y el punto es?-_ dijo Akane que estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lanzarse a golpear a Sasuke por hablar cosas sin ningún valor.

-_Aquí están las fotos-_dijo mostrando varias fotos de todo lo sucedido- _"¡Sasuke! Donde te has metido_"- se escuchaba la voz de Kuno a través de un comunicador que traía el pequeño ninja- _Debo irme- _dijo antes de desaparecer por la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña Akane.

La primera en ver las fotos fue Kasumi que al llegar a la penúltima foto se cubrió la boca de asombro, dejo las fotos sobre el escritorio de Akane, les brindo una amable sonrisa a sus hermanas y se marchó.

-_Me voy- _Dijo Nabiki indiferente.

-_¿No veras las fotos?-_ Pregunto Akane al ver que su hermana se marchaba.

-_No necesito hacerlo yo sé lo que paso, yo lo viví-_Dijo Nabiki yendo hacia su cuarto.

Akane quedo sola en su cuarto pensando, viendo fijamente las fotos desde largo, temía acercarse y comprobar que lo que vio es totalmente cierto, tenía que ser fuerte y estar preparada para comprobar la verdad, se acercó lentamente hacia las fotos, las tomó en sus manos y las fue pasando de una en una lentamente, cuando llegó a la ultima foto abrió sus ojos como platos no podía creer lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo tendría que disculparse sabia perfectamente que Nabiki con algo de dinero todo estaría bien pero…

-_Ranma…-_No podía creer lo que había hecho el declaró su amor a ella y ella…

-Soy una tonta…- Dijo saliendo de su cuarto muy rápido dejando sobre el escritorio una foto que demostraba que sus labios no se habían tocado ni un segundo, golpeó la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-_Pasa Akane-_ exclamó Nabiki desde el interior de su habitación.

-_¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-_ pregunto un poco extrañada.

-_Era lógico… te perdono por mil Yens- _Dijo Nabiki con toda naturalidad.

-_Tú no cambias Nabiki_- Dijo sacando de su bolsa un billete, aunque le costaba dinero se sentía feliz porque su hermana no le guardaba ningún rencor.

-_Gracias- _Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa- _Pero tu mayor problema no soy yo…- _Dijo ya con mucha seriedad.

-_Lo sé-_dijo con preocupación saliendo del cuarto de su hermana.

* * *

><p>EN UN PARQUE DE NERIMA<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>Lo decidí, me largo de casa de los Tendo, la única razón por la cual yo me mantenía en esa casa era por ella, pero ella dejo muy claro que no quiere nada conmigo- <em>Dijo para sí el joven de la trenza con mucho dolor en su corazón, comenzaba a caminar, cuando a lo lejos escuchó su nombre, ser mencionado por esa voz… esa voz que lo volvía loco con solo decir una palabra… pero no podía dejarse caer ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir (*para el -_-).

-_Ranma espera-_ Exclamó la chica de cabellos azules más cerca.

-¿Qué_ deseas Akane?- _Le dijo con una voz llena de enojo y dolor.

-_Yo… bueno… quería…- _no podía terminar ni una palabra de las que tenia pensadas decir.

-_Bueno si solo eso querías decirme, gracias, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo escuchándote, debo empacar, mañana mismo me voy.- _Dijo cortante, en su mirada se notaba muy bien el dolor que sentía.

-_Insensible…-_Dijo Akane golpeando al chico con su martillo- _Yo que vengo aquí a pedirte disculpas y a decirte que también Te Amo y tu "gracias, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo escuchándote, debo empacar, mañana mismo me voy"- _Dijo con enojo no sabía que estaba diciendo- _Espera… ¿Te… Vas…?- _Dijo con tristeza al percatarse de lo que el chico de la trenza había dicho- _¿Por qué…?-_ pregunto mientras el chico de la trenza la tomaba por los hombros.

-_¿Qué dijiste?- _Preguntó a la chica que solo reaccionó "un poco" mal

-_¿Por qué te vas acaso no oyes sordo?- _Le gritó con enojo debió a que él no le ponía atención.

-_Demonios sigues siendo la misma, yo preguntaba que dijiste antes de eso_-Gritó también con enojo debido a la respuesta de su adorable y "nada violenta" prometida volteo su cara para no ver a los ojos de su prometida.

-_Que… yo…- _Dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

-_No eso no, después de eso-_ dijo sin entender el titubeo de su prometida.

-_Idiota,_ _Yo tratando de pedirte disculpas y a decirte que también Te Amo_ _y tu sales con eso-_ Dijo muy sonrojada al percatarse de lo que había dicho, no podía creer que lo había dicho ya, y dos veces.

Ranma tomó de los hombros a su prometida y se fue acercando poco a poco con la intención de besar esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus alientos chocaban entre sí a medida que iban acortando más la distancia entre sus rostros.

-¿_Lo harán o no? no tenemos todo el día- _ Exclamaron Ukyo y Nabiki al mismo tiempo, esta última con una cámara de video en sus manos.

-_Sigues siendo un poco lento mi querido Ranma-_ Dijo Kasumi sobando su padre que lloraba de la felicidad.

-_Lo ves Genma_ _Mi hijo es muy varonil- _Decía Nodoka a su esposo viendo a su hijo con su prometida.

-_Ex Airén deber apresurarse-_ dijo Shampoo a la parejita de tortolitos que tenían frente a ellos.

-_Apresúrate cobarde- _Gritaron Ryoga y Mousse desesperados.

Ranma tomo en sus brazos a su prometida y se fue saltando del lugar ya estaban hartos de sus interrupciones.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció? Merece su review? Dejenme saber que les pareció…<strong>_

_**Se aceptan felicitaciones, cheques, dinero en efectivo, tomatazos… jajajaja**_

_**Espero que fuera de su agrado….**_

_**Josciel…**_


	9. Un dia lleno de Sorpresas

_**Hola! Aquí está el capitulo 9! Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Bueno, en primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaannnntoooooo en actualizar pero es que he tenido algunos problemas en mi familia y esto y otras situaciones no me han permitido escribir, lo que sucede es que estoy siguiendo los pasos de una de mis autoras favoritas AkaneKagome (recomendación personal lean sus historias son geniales) jejejeje bueno sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo 9!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO IX: Un Día Lleno De Sorpresas<strong>_

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder –_**Nosotros… El… Yo…/**_.

Ella estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, con su rostro completamente rojo, nada se podía comparar a un rojo tan vivo como el del rostro de la jovencita… Realmente si parecía que Ranma y Akane competían por quien tenía el rostro más rojo.

-_Akane…-_Dijo el muchacho viendo a los ojos de su prometida queriendo acabar de una vez con la pequeña distancia entre sus rostros para unir sus labios con los de su prometida como se había atrevido a hacerlo hace unos instantes…

-_Ranma…-_ suspiro dispuesta a que el chico la besara…

Con nerviosismo acerco sus labios para besar tímidamente los labios de su prometida, ¿besarla? Si, besarla como muchas veces lo había deseado, y con un beso podían decir todos sus sentimientos, un pequeño beso fue suficiente para acabar con aquella incertidumbre de si la chica sentía algo por el o no.

La chica acepto gustosa los labios de muchacho, no cabía la menor duda el sentía algo por ella estaba segura.

-_Ran…Ranma_- dijo en un suspiro, con el corazón a mil por hora, no podía creer que un simple roce de labios podía sentirse tan bien.

-_Ak… Akane_- Dijo con su corazón saliéndose de su pecho de tan fuerte que latía por el pequeño beso.

-_Demonios, llegamos tarde_- dijo una frustrada Nabiki con su cámara en la mano, seguida de los hombres más felices del mundo nuestro dúo dinámico Soun&Genma.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- _Dijo molesta la chica de ojos azules, debido a la intromisión de sus familiares.

-_¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-_ Pregunto parecer tranquilo sabiendo el manojo de nervios que era hace un instante.

-_También somos artistas marciales cuñadito ¿acaso lo olvidas?- _Dijo confiada Nabiki sin saber que estaba diciendo.

-¿_Somos?-_ Pregunto extrañado Soun puesto a que su hija nunca había puesto ningún interés en las artes marciales.

_-¿Eh? ¿No hablábamos de Akane y Ranma?-_ pregunto Nabiki queriendo escapar de esa conversación.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo llegaste más rápido que nosotros Nabiki?-_ Pregunto Genma extrañado por la actitud de la muchacha.

-_Perfecto-_ dijeron nuestra querida parejita escapando del lugar dejando a Nabiki con las explicaciones.

* * *

><p>EN EL CUARTO DE AKANE<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida-<em> dijo para sí recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con su novio ese día. No podía creer que se había atrevido a besarla y más aun a pedirle que fueran novios. Estaba segura que su vida daría un cambio muy drástico desde ese día de eso estaba más que segura. Dejó sus cavilaciones al escuchar un golpe en la ventana. Se encamino a esta para abrirla.

_-Hola mi amor-_ se escucho venir desde afuera de la ventana esto hizo que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieran.

-¡_Hola Amor!-_ Dijo emocionada con sus palabras abrazando y besando levemente a su novio que entraba por la ventana.

-_Akane, Ranma, vengan aquí ahora mismo.-_ Dijo el padre de las Tendo.

* * *

><p>EN EL COMEDOR<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>Nos casaremos- <em>dijeron ambos tomándose de las manos.

Ella sabía de su amor pero nunca había pensado en que llegaría a pedirle su mano a su padre.

-_Hay fiesta en la Familia Tendo-Saotome – _Dijo Soun con mucha alegría.

_-Me Alegro mucho por Ti hermanita_- Dijo Nabiki con mucha alegría por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-_Muchas Felicidades, quiero una prenda intima tuya como regalo de bodas- _decía acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha.

-_Aléjese de mi futura esposa -_Grito enviando al viejito a volar con las estrellas.

-_Viejo pervertido- _Exclamó Akane, con molestia.

-_Si nunca deja de molestar-_ Dijo Ranma lleno de furia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció? Se que es muy corto pero valdra la pena. Merece su review? Permítanme saber su opinión estoy segura que se llevaran una gran sorpresa ^_^ espero que valga la pena su review hasta la próxima.<strong>_

_**Porque han sido quienes me han apoyado más con mi historia MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS: Sakudepp,**_ _**Katarina-Hatake, akaichan12, itzeldesaotome.**_


End file.
